


A Melancholic Day

by Artisfel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisfel/pseuds/Artisfel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you wake up in the morning with a feeling of void in your chest.<br/>Everything seems pointless and meaningless, and you just want to stay in bed, never waking up again.</p><p>Even though peace and quiet were like water for Kenma, sometimes it became a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Melancholic Day

As the sound of raindrops filled the room, the stillness and silence around him became more apparent.

Kenma remembered his parents telling him something about heading out and coming back the next day, but as he was half awake, he barely grumbled a replay signaling he heard them and then went back to sleep.

Getting out of bed wasn’t an option. Even opening his eyes felt like a bother.  
He was Tired. Way too tired for someone who slept for so long.  
Or at least that’s how it felt.

He grabbed for the phone from his bedside only to see it was way past lunch time.  
Some messages were displayed on the lock screen, stating he got full LP in some of the games he had on the device, inviting him to return to the game and continue his quests.

It was part of his morning routine.  
Wake up, play the games which take longer to restore LP so that they will fill up during the day, and then start getting ready for school.  
On days off, instead of getting ready for school he would just brush his teeth, get something for breakfast, and then continue some other game he left aside when he went to bed the night before.

Today none of it was appealing to him.  
Not that new quest he unlocked the night before, not the new event starting in that one rhythm game he likes... None of it seemed a good enough reason to leave the comfort of his pillow and the heat under his blanket.

He unlocked his screen and typed a short message, sending it before he'll regret ever writing it and deleting everything, then closed his eyes and surrendered to the silence of his room and the beckoning of his bed, lulling him back to sleep.

 

~X~

 

The rustling sounds of movement in his room were what woke him up.

As his eyes opened sluggishly, he saw the silhouette of his childhood friend.  
As if sensing Kenma’s eyes looking at him, Kuroo turned around with that rare warm smile he shows only when they're alone.

"Yo. You weren't answering the door so I used the spare key you stash under the doormat."  
Kuroo brushed his fingers through the blonde’s hair, causing warmth pool at Kenma's stomach.  
The thought of his stomach reminded him he hasn't eaten all day, making it rumble softly.

"Well, aren't you a hungry little kitten" Kuroo chuckled as he got up on his feet, withdrawing the hand he had placed on Kenma's head. "I'll make something, so go get ready and wash your face and hands."

Accepting his fate of awakening, Kenma crawled out of his blanket cocoon and headed to the bathroom.

  
~X~

 

Kuroo wasn't the best cook. Heck, he sucked. Terribly.  
But one thing he did know how to make and was very damn proud of was Mac & Cheese.  
True, he used a pre-made one where you just needed to cook the pasta and add some milk and butter to the cheese powder, but he also added some secret ingredients of his own – such as garlic powder and some sour cream – to better the taste.

When he got Kenma's text earlier that day which only said "please come over", he knew it was one of Kenma's off days.

The guy was usually very shy and liked his peace and quiet, but sometimes it became a bit too overwhelming, too melancholic.  
  
Figuring from past experiences the blonde had nothing to eat since his dinner the day before, Kuroo stopped at the convenience store by his house to get the ingredients for his legendary – and singular – dish.  
He also brought with him some chocolate milk powder and small marshmallows to make them hot cocoa later on.

Small hands griping his shirt softly pulled him out of his day dream of that one time they had that very same hot cocoa while watching snow fall on a New Year eve, sitting side by side in Kuroo's room.

“What is it kitten? Starving so badly you can’t wait for it to finish cooking?”  
He turned around at the lack of response, expecting to see a pouting pudding-head looking at him angrily, only he found him looking at the floor with a slight blush.

“Thanks… Kuroo…”

“For what? For making sure you won’t starve to death in your gloomy gamer cave?” he snickered.  
The hands on his back tightened slightly.

“… That too…” the blonde muttered with a slight pout.

 

~X~

 

Kenma didn’t regret sending that message earlier one bit.  
Well… When Kuroo started obnoxiously cooing him and tried to carry him up the stairs because “no way will I let my fragile little kitten waste his precious energy on escalating these steps!”, he might have regretted it a little bit.

But as he snuggled with Kuroo in his bed and was lulled to sleep by the soft caresses to his hair and the rhythm of Kuroo’s breathing, he felt like everything is ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> This is the second time I ever finished writing a fic, and I'll be very happy to hear what you thought (*＾v＾*)


End file.
